deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Chrysalis
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Queen Chrysalis is the overall main antagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far' *'Xenomorph Queen vs Queen Chrysalis '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Envy (Full Metal Alchemist) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Maleficent * Ursula * Enchantress * Zira * Yosemite Sam * Roodaka History During her first appearance in the Season 2 finale, Queen Chrysalis gained enough power from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's love for one another to become even more powerful than Celestia, defeating her and nearly taking over all of Canterlot. However, the same thing she drew power from ultimately defeated her, as Shining Armor and Cadence used the Power of Love in order to send Chrysalis and her army of Changelings flying out of the city. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as Changeling queen. In the season nine premiere, she, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, joins forces with Grogar to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies in the season nine finale, and turned to stone along with Tirek and Cozy. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Changeling *Age: Over 1,000 years *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Alias: Queen of the Changelings, The Queen, Princess Cadence, Applejack, Crackle Cosette *Occupation: Queen of the Changelings (formerly), Photographer for the Canterlot Historical Society (as Crackle Cosette, facade), Member of the Legion of Doom Powers and Abilities *Changeling Physiology **Shapeshifting **Love Draining **Enhanced Durability **Flight *Magic **Magical Blasts **Pyrokinesis **Mind Control *Biological Manipulation *Intimidation *Immortality Bewitching Bell *At the end of "Frenemies", Chrysalis, with the help of Tirek and Cozy Glow, was able to successfully retrieve Grogar's Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof *She and the others later returned to Grogar's lair and fooled him into thinking that they failed while yet still becoming allies, though in reality had kept the bell for themselves *However, she and her comrades had no idea how to use it themselves, so they infiltrated Canterlot to find information about the Bell, entered the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and found a book all about it before Grogar returned to his lair *After much research, Tirek learned to use the bell to absorb magic from living beings and transfer it into others. With this spell, he transfered the magic already within the Bell into himself along with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, advancing them all into higher forms (See Final Form below for more details) *They then betrayed Grogar and used the bell to steal his magic, leading to the reveal that "Grogar" was actually Discord in disguise *She, Tirek and Cozy Glow then set about their own plan for conquering Equestria, using the Bell to steal magic from Equestria's most powerful ponies *Eventually, they were defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and Discord used the Bell to restore his, Celestia, and Luna's magic Final Form *After enhancing herself with the Bewitching Bell, the scalera in Chrysalis' eyes become yellowish-green, the tip of her horn constantly glows, her crown becomes a tiara that stretches down to her chin with the black part turning green and two extra beads, her wings grow larger, and she gains green horse shoes and a chestplate *Chrysalis' power is increased dramatically, which allowed her to fight with and defeat Starlight Glimmer Feats * More powerful than Shining Armor * Contended with a clone of Twilight Sparkle before being overpowered * Her magic powered Tirek from his second form to his third * Grew even stronger than Celestia after gained enough power from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's love for one another * Destroyed Twilight's shield * Survived being blasted away thousands of feet and landing directly on the ground * Tanked the explosion of the Changeling hive * Somehow got through Shining Armor's shield spell and attacked Princess Cadance, then hid her in the caves below Canterlot and took her form * Tricked everybody but Twilight during the Canterlot Wedding * Defeated Celestia, albeit even she didn't think she would be able to do so * Staged a successful coup on every single Alicorn princess * Created artificial copies of the Mane Six, nearly destroying their friendship in the process * Scared away several creatures following her on Mount Everhoof * Saved Tirek and Cozy Glow from an Ophiotaurus by draining it of love * Alongside Tirek and Cozy Glow, obtained Grogar's Bewitching Bell * Fooled Grogar into thinking she and her teammates failed to retrieve his Bell while yet still becoming allies * Infiltrated Canterlot to find information about the Bewitching Bell, entered the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and found a book all about it before Grogar returned to his lair * Successfully betrayed Grogar by using the Bewitching Bell to drain his magic, exposing him as Discord * Fought, defeated and captured Starlight Glimmer * Came close to conquering Equestria with her comrades by his side * Nearly killed the Mane Six Weaknesses *Arrogant *Needs to feed on love *When impersonating someone, her magic remains green regardless of the natural color of the magic of whoever she's impersonating, which could be used as a giveaway to her identity *If a sufficient form of power nullification is used on her, she will lose her post-Bewitching Bell form eternally *Petrified by Celestia, Luna and Discord along with her cohorts Gallery Trivia *Queen Chrysalis is one of the most popular and beloved villains of the series, having many fan art, fanfictions, merchandise, and etc. *Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *Her name was never mentioned in her main episodes "A Canterlot Wedding", but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. In "The Cutie Remark: Part 1", her name was finally mentioned in the show. **In both the comics and the series, Fluttershy is the first pony to mention her name. *One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Trixie. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. **Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. *In Season 9, Chrysalis, along with Tirek and Cozy, were thought to be secondary antagonists while "Grogar" is the main antagonist in Season 9. However, this all changed in the finale as "Grogar" is revealed to be Discord and thus, Chrysalis and her allies took over as the main villains of the season. *Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are the final antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Light Users Category:Angry Combatants Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Elementals Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Summoners